Angelus Caelen PotterBlack
by NeverEnchained
Summary: What do you do when everyone you love has died in a war, and you have been offered a new life by Lady Fate in a world where your twin brother was declared the BoyWhoLived and your parents never died? AU, special powers!Harry HPGW SBRL
1. Prologue: In The Beginning

**Disclaimer - sadly, I AM NOT THE OWNER OF HARRY POTTER. All kudos go to J.K. Rowling.  
**

_Prologue: In The Beginning_

Death. A speculative topic. One that poses problems and questions in every society throughout time, causing different reactions in all those it effects. Some fear it, some prefer not to talk about it, and some embrace it as the next great adventure.

50 years ago a young man made a decision involving death that would not only invoke a drastic change in his life, but in the lives of all those who allied with him or fought against him, all those who touched him or looked at him, and even those who had never heard of him. He chose to fear death and to live forever, thinking he could change the world into how he saw fit. He played a deceptive game that not even Fate herself saw coming. For he had been placed on Earth to become a Dark Lord, yes, but he was not meant to alter the timeline and live when he was meant to die.

Now, change can be a good thing and it can be a bad thing. It all depends on how you go about this change and whether or not you keep the balance between Light and Dark. Lady Fate watched as this young man fought to change and mold the world. And change he would, change it into something atrocious. She knew that if this man were to succeed, the balance between all things good and bad would be destroyed. Without balance, the world could not prosper and would slowly deteriorate.

As a Guardian of the Earth, Fate knew it was her responsibility to alter this new fate, to keep the balance. So she endowed a young couple's child with a gift to change the course of the Earth. It was with a heavy heart that Fate gave the young boy a new purpose in this world; one she knew would involve much suffering and hardship for the young child. Whispering words of luck and a promise to help him when the weight was too much to bear, she receded back to the heavens. Forever watching and hoping that she had made the right decision.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Wanna hit it with a spatula? Reviews appreciated. I would say required but...I don't have to 'cause I know you'll review anyways! Apologies for any grammatical errors, my beta is currently my little sister.**

**And don't forget, I light candles and incense with flames.**


	2. Death&Destruction are ConstantCompanions

**Disclaimer - Due to unfortunate circumstances involving Swiss chocolate, a refrigerator, and a petty forgery of ****Arnold**** Schwarzenegger's signature, Harry Potter is claimed by J.K. Rowling. **

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter and the next one will be RUSHED. I am simply giving you a detailed outline of MY version of Harry's Seventh year to help you with later chapters.**

_Chapter 1: Death and Destruction are Constant Companions_

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding World, revered by many, ridiculed by some, and loved by all those who truly knew him. He had watched as his parents died to save him, watched as an innocent boy was murdered for simply being in the wrong place, watched as his only parental figure died protecting him, and watched as his mentor fell helping him. His life had been spared by others taking the fall for him, and he was not willing to let it continue.

----------------------------------------

At the end of his 6th year Harry Potter returned to his "safe haven" at Number 4 Privet Drive out of respect for Dumbledore. The Dursley's ignored Harry's existence in their home under the presumption that he would leave after his birthday and never return.

Petunia allowed Harry to keep his wand as long as he left it in his room. Out of fear of his "unnaturalness", Vernon and Petunia had refrained from giving him chores. Harry spent his summer lounging in the front yard reading several large tomes that Dumbledore had left him. They contained explanations of the psychological states of the common Wizard and how to understand them, long forgotten curses and wards, and ways to increase magical and physical stamina.

Curiously, Dumbledore had left Harry with two other items that he could not figure out. One being a beautiful mahogany box emblazoned with a silver stag surrounded by white lilies and golden lightning bolts. The other gift was a small book which was empty save for the first page where a handwritten note resided:

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_If you have received this then I am on to the next great adventure.  
Yes, I did know I wouldn't live much longer, for that was how I planned it. But be patient, for time will bring answers.  
You are most likely wondering why I left you an empty book and a box, but alas, I cannot tell you. For you will have to learn this yourself.  
On the night of your seventeenth birthday you will come into your Potter Inheritance, and your coming of age may invoke a drastic change.  
Then, and only then, will you be able to read this book and open the accompanying box. To do so, simply place a drop of your blood on the cover of the book and the emblem on the box.  
I urge you to do so immediately_, _for the answers will come._  
_May they assist you in your future._

_Albus Dumbledore_

----------------------------------------  
_  
_Harry waited, albeit impatiently, as Dumbledore asked.

At 11:54 PM on July 31st, Harry was sitting on his bed, waiting for his "drastic changes" and wondering what would happen.

Maybe he would get a power surge, or gain a skill that would help him defeat Voldemort.

_5 more minutes..._

This could be what was in the locked room at the Department of Mysteries; the room Dumbledore had told him about. The one containing a force that is at once more wonderful and terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature. (AN: Quoted directly from OOTP, last paragraph on page 843) Perhaps it was a power source that all Wizards connected to at their coming of age.

_3 more minutes..._

No, that couldn't be it. Ron and Hermione had birthdays during the school year and nothing had happened to them.

_2 more minutes..._

It could be that it was given to the patriarch of the family, and he being the last Potter would gain it while people like Ron, who still had their parents, wouldn't. That was a rather plausible theory.

_30 seconds..._

Then again, he had never heard of that sort of thing happening.

_10...9...8..._

Time seemed much slower when you were waiting.

_3...2...1...BEEP!_

Harry was overcome by a pain so fierce he couldn't breathe, much less think. The last thing he remembered was falling off his bed in a haze of white hot pain that ripped through his body, seemingly centered around his shoulder blades. It felt as if twenty or more people had shot the Cruciatus at him from behind, and were planning on holding it there until they satisfied their sadistic needs. Then his back erupted in a lava of blood and Harry found the haze clearing ever so slightly. Had anyone in the near vicinity been looking out their windows, they would have seen an upper floor window of Number 4 alight in a storm of greens and blues before abruptly ending.

As Harry lay there panting, he noticed that the wandless silencing charm he had erected a few nights before was still standing (he had almost passed out from exhaustion after that spell), it wouldn't do for his "family" to hear him screaming like that.

A quick glance at the clock showed...well it didn't show anything. Taking his glasses off slowly, as if in a daze, Harry was confronted by a crystal clear view of his bedroom and the alarm clock sitting on his dresser. A conjured full-length mirror showed a lithe young man with messy black hair, lightning bolt scar, brilliant emerald green eyes (currently unhindered by glasses), and golden skin courtesy of long hours in the sun. Basically, his normal appearance. What wasn't quite so normal, were the giant, feathery black wings with emerald and sapphire swirls that seemed to dance around the edges.

As Harry was gaping at his new appendages, he remembered the book and box that Dumbledore had left him. A single drop of his blood on the box and it clicked open, revealing a pensieve and several memory vials, which he assumed to be Dumbledore's. After promising himself to look at the vials later, Harry tried opening the book. Several seconds passed before deep purple calligraphy appeared on the cover, _Elemental Angels by Ange D'Ombre_. Harry, hoping the book would shed some light on his current situation, began reading. He learned that the Elemental Angels had slowly disappeared in the 1600's during the Witch Trials. Ange D'Ombre had written the book and passed it down to his descendants in hopes that another Angel would soon appear. The D'Ombre's last direct descendant, Mikaela D'Ombre, had married into the Potter line in the 1800's and the book had been passed down since. It detailed the powers of an Angel and had several chapters dedicated to each element. Harry's markings were that of a Wind Elemental, and an extremely powerful one at that. In fact, he might even venture to say he was a Higher, or at least a Gifted. The Higher Angels were blessed with almost complete control over their elements, the ability to possibly control other elements, and stronger magical abilities. Angels' were, in essence, composed completely of magic. Their entire bodies were their cores, each cell vibrated with a magical charge that enabled them to cast magic with any part of the body.

After several failed attempts, Harry learned how to move his wings and pull them back. The only clue that they were ever there in the first place was the tattoo on his back that closely resembled the actual appendages.

----------------------------------------

The next morning saw Harry setting out, with his usual Order Guards, for Grimmauld Place to wait out the wedding and prepare for his Horcrux Hunt.

Ron and Hermione were adamant on not letting him continue alone, saying he needed their help and they would sneak out after him if they had to. They were further convinced when he showed them his wings and explained what he was. In the end Harry gave in and they spent the next few days packing and researching in the Black Library. Hermione read up on his abilities and had him practice as much as he could. After only two days he was able to create high-powered windstorms for long periods of time.

Several days before the wedding, the trio went to the Ministry for Apparition licenses and Diagon Alley for last minute supplies. At Gringott's, Harry stopped by the Potter Vault, which had several rare scrolls, some jewelry, several precious gems, and some magical artifacts. After grabbing some money, they headed out and proceeded to buy three trunks in ebony with 6 compartments that would only open to it's owner's magical signature. Each compartment was expanded and protected, altogether costing Harry a fortune.

At _Daemian's Protection Clothing for All Occasions_, Harry bought himself and his friends full sets of dragon hide gear. Hermione had a deep blue robe, gloves, boots, and wand holster with silver stitching tailored for a feminine silhouette. Ron refused to let Harry buy him such expensive clothing, until Harry snapped that he would have to attend Hogwarts while he and Hermione searched for Horcruxes. Ron finally relented and chose dark red robes, gloves, boots, and wand holster with gold stitching for Harry to buy. Harry had his own set tailored in black with emerald stitching to match his wings and eyes.

----------------------------------------

While at Grimmauld Place, the trio was surprised to make the connection between R.A.B. and Regulus A. Black. Ron had been muttering after an argument with Hermione involving the Horcruxes in the front hall when, to his surprise, he found Slytherin's locket amongst Kreacher's hidden stash. It was quickly destroyed by a potion Hermione had found after much searching in the Black Library.

The trio stayed for Bill and Fleur's wedding but planned on sneaking out of the Burrow early the next morning to avoid a confrontation. Harry spent most of the wedding avoiding Ginny as Ron had plucked up the courage to ask Hermione for a dance.

----------------------------------------

The beginning of their Horcrux Hunt was relatively uneventful. The Cup of Hufflepuff was found in the basement of Tom's old orphanage. The wards created a dome around the cup that Hermione didn't even bother to take down. The task of doing so would have taken several days in the least, being far too complicated to decipher at first sight. Instead, Hermione, who had been researching wards and ward breaking, had learned to create a 'door' in the wards. Ron and Harry went in to take the cup, all the while watching out for any hidden traps. The cup was successfully retrieved, but Hermione had been magically depleted for a week as result of creating the door.

----------------------------------------

The next two weeks saw to the Golden Trio wandering through libraries and bookstores, searching for clues on the four founders of Hogwarts. In the end the three went to visit Albania, where Voldemort was rumored to have lived while in spirit form. A few days into their stay, Harry was passing a village on the outskirts of a large forest when he felt waves of evil magic emanating from within. Another perk of his angel status was the ability to feel magic, and even 'See' it if he concentrated hard enough (which he tended to only use in private as the green in his eyes would swallow the pupils and emit a faint glow). Mentioning this latest development to Ron and Hermione, they decided to camp out as close the source as they could without affecting the walls of wards Harry had 'Seen'. Ron and Hermione poked around during the day while Harry took to the skies at night in hopes of seeing something through the foliage.

----------------------------------------

One night, numerous cracks and rustlings were heard as masses of figures in dark robes appeared a few feet from the trio's camp. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as the Death Eaters walked through the wards with their left arms held in front of themselves. Using his Magic Sight, Harry noticed that deep red strands, from what he assumed to be the Dark Mark, would reach out and meet the wards. They would thus allow the magic in the wards to test the Mark's authenticity and create a gap for the DE's to enter. Once all the Death Eater's had disappeared, Harry approached the wards to test the pull he felt coming from within them. He was surprised when the strands of magic, he presumed them to be Voldemort's, he had seen coming from the Dark Marks were stretching out from the scar on his forehead. He jerked back when he realized that Voldemort might be able to know when someone entered.

----------------------------------------

Another discussion with Ron and Hermione led Harry to attempt at a branch of magic known as "Angel Magik." Most of this kind of magic was reached through a meditative state. Essentially, Harry would create a corporeal version of himself that was invisible to all, save other Higher Angels, and did not affect Wizard magic. Harry sent his corporeal form through and watched through its eyes, commanding its movements and memorizing the passageways of Voldemort's castle.

The castle resembled something straight from a cheesy Muggle horror movie in Harry's opinion. He continued his exploration in corporeal form, keeping an eye out for prisoners. One of the more lavishly decorated rooms held Nagini and Harry felt the waves of magic associated with Horcruxes coming from her. Continuing onward, Harry found himself in the largest room where a Death Eater meeting appeared to be in session. Harry listened in on the meeting, and was thoroughly disgusted by the detailed descriptions of torture various Death Eaters had tried. He did, however, learn that the castle Voldemort was currently occupying was only the second of three bases, and that Voldemort kept prisoners in his third base. Ol' Moldywarts would be leaving the second base the following day to check up on things at the first one, where the more important happenings were planned and carried out. Voldemort would be leaving seven regular Death Eater's and one Inner Circle member to protect Nagini. It was blatantly obvious that he placed far too much faith in his wards.

----------------------------------------

Harry snapped back to his body and was amazed to find out that he had been out for two days. It had only felt like several hours. While Harry got some much-needed rest, Hermione and Ron planned their entrance into the castle with the information Harry had provided them with. When Harry awoke later, they went over the plans, perfecting them and testing them until they were almost flawless. The next night, Harry let the magic from his scar mingle with the wards while Hermione and Ron stood next to him ready to run through at his signal. The wards accepted Harry, allowing the three of them passage through.

Once in the castle they followed the path Harry had memorized. The seven Death Eaters inside were easily stunned and shoved in the nearest dark corner or broom closet. When the trio was a few feet from Nagini's door, their luck led them to run into the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. Snide comments and biting remarks were traded until Bella pushed Harry a little too far and mentioned that everyone Harry loved died, and it was all his fault. As a result, Harry saw red, not even realizing that he had channeled the Fire Element until he was staring at the charred remains of Bellatrix, who had burned from the inside out.

Unaware that Nagini had heard the commotion, Harry threw open the door with his sword at the ready. Nagini didn't waste a moment in her attack and launched herself at Harry, who rolled out of the way on reflex and shouted a warning for Ron and Hermione, but it was too late. Nagini had embedded her fangs into Hermione's arm, which she had thrown up to protect her face. Ron attacked the snake and ended up decapitating her with his own sword, continuing to stab the body until he noticed Harry supporting a rapidly weakening Hermione.

----------------------------------------

Back at the tent, Harry and Ron treated the wounds as best they could, yet knowing their efforts were futile. Hermione spent her last moments assuring them that she would always be with them, as long as they had room for her in their hearts.

Unable to find a magical outlet to express their loss, Harry and Ron combined their magic to tear down the wards and raze the castle to the ground.

----------------------------------------

Knowing Voldemort would feel the loss of his base, Ron and Harry placed a stasis charm on Hermione's body and packed their camp up. They Apparated to an empty island off the coast of the Bahamas, where Harry promptly threw himself into his studies. He taught himself thousands of spells, Light, Dark and Gray.

After noticing that his wand felt as if it were dampening his magic, Harry tried casting spells wandlessly and discovered his affinity for both wandless and wordless magic. _Elemental Angels _revealed that prolonged use of a wand diluted an Angel's powers exponentially. Deciding to finish the book, Harry learned more interesting tidbits, such as the fact that average powered Angels could only manipulate the elements located on Earth with Mother Nature's permission. Higher Gifted Angel's could actually create their elements out of nothing. These created elements were slightly different than the ones on Earth, however. Seeing as they were made by Angel's and had never been subjected to human pollution, they were more powerful and pure. For example, Angel Water could put out Angel Fire, but Earth Water could not.

----------------------------------------

The last chapter of the book held the most answers for Harry's earlier Fire burst. Higher Gifted Angel's sometimes had the ability to connect to more than one Element, but never at the same level as their Higher element. Once you had connected to each of your elements by visualizing and creating them, you could cast a spell to determine your power levels.

Deciding to see if he had a connection with water or Earth, Harry closed his eyes and started the Visualization Process.

_Water...Water is clear and pure...it could be calm and peaceful or wild and raging...the rain is beautiful, it instigates life._

He was startled out of his reverie when he felt warm rain caressing his upturned face. _Looks like I'm a Water Elemental as well, _Harry thought. Smiling, he continued to Earth.

_Hmm...Earth was nice. It was nurturing, and it brought life. Earth was a haven for all sorts of animals...it was protection._

Harry was surprised at the deep rumbling and shaking of the ground beneath him. He hadn't expected to be able to connect with all four elements. Opening his eyes, he saw a deep crack in the earth leading a few feet in front of him before stopping at the base of a rapidly growing tree.

----------------------------------------

Harry cast a spell on both himself and a piece of parchment which would tell him the levels of power he could reach with his Elemental abilities and some of his other natural gifts. Elemental Magik grew the more you used it, just like Wizard Magic. However, Wizard Magic had no set levels and would continue growing until its host died. Elemental Magik did have set levels, but it was up to you to practice until you gained the power of your level. Elemental Magik was separated into four levels: Mediocre, Average, Gifted, and Higher Gifted. Some of the more powerful Wizards and Witches could control the natural elements up to a mediocre or average level, two examples being Merlin who was an Average Water Elemental and Dumbledore who was a Mediocre Earth Elemental.

The parchment read:

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Gifts: Angel Elemental (Wind, Fire, Water, Earth), Parselmouth, Magic Sight**

**Possible Gifts: Shadow Teleportation (Animagi), Flaming (Animagi)**

**Power Levels:  
- Wizard Magic - 98  
-Angel Elements - Wind: Higher Gifted (93), Fire: Gifted (79), Water: Average (50), Earth: Average (47)  
- Shadowing - Full  
- Flaming - Full**

_Shadowing? Flaming? Going by the 'Animagi' in parenthesis I'm guessing they're powers that come with my Animagus. If there are two gifts, does that mean I have two Animagi?, _Harry thought.

Feeling an overwhelming need to speak with Ron, Harry re-entered the main tent for the first time since Hermione's death. Ron was sitting on a chair next to the couch where Hermione lay, stroking her hair and staring at her deathly white face. Seeing the look of utter devastation on his best friends face and seeing all the life gone from another broke the wall that Harry had carefully constructed to deny the truth. The brain that was Hermione would no longer back the strength which was Ron and the power which was Harry. Gone was the book-worm and the know-it-all, the friend and the confidante, the sister and the lover. Harry fell to the floor in tears, heart-wrenching sobs that seemed to bring animation back to Ron's still face as the two cried for their loss.

----------------------------------------

After their acceptance of Hermione's death, two broken-hearted friends packed once more and set out for Hogwarts where Hermione would be given the funeral she deserved.

Hogwarts had changed since Ron and Harry had last seen it. Families from all over Britain had moved into what many people referred to as "The Last Defense against Voldemort." Voldemort was stronger than ever; Hogsmeade was testimony to that. They had arrived in the Great Hall during dinner, which had brought yells of joy and triumph that quickly turned to a pained silence when everyone saw the body of Hermione Granger floating behind them. McGonagall immediately ushered them into a large room behind the Staff Table where they were updated on the tragic news of the last Hogsmeade weekend. It had started out as any other day, but soon became the saddest day for Wizarding Britain. Death Eaters had attacked the village, killing students and villagers. The original DA had sent its fighters out in pairs to locate students and direct them back to the Three Broomsticks where they would Floo back to Hogwarts. Cho Chang and Colin Creevey had taken down 12 Death Eaters, run into a crumbling home, and rescued a baby before being hit by flying debris from said home exploding. Dean Thomas had thrown himself in front of a Killing Curse for a fourth year Slytherin, who then refused to listen to Seamus and head to Hogwarts until he had avenged the Gryffindor who had died for him. This shocked several students who had seen everything. What happened next would be remembered in history forever as Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and several other known Death Eater children joined the DA in battle and helped guard the younger years. Later, when asked why they sided against their families, the Slytherins' would only say one thing, "We don't work for the labeled Light, for they believe themselves infallible and hold back Magic. We don't work for the labeled Dark, for they focus only on destruction and pollute Magic. We work for the Gray, because it is Magic." Harry recognized this as something he had told Lucius Malfoy in the Department of Mysteries during 5th year when Lucius had asked why Harry worked so hard for the Light. (AN: I made that up! You didn't miss it, don't worry)

The next two casualties of the Fall of Hogsmeade shattered Harry's already broken heart. Remus Lupin, his last parental figure, had died from blood loss and silver wounds in the Hospital Wing after his defeat of the feared Greyback, his Sire. They had found a necklace in the hand folded on his heart and a small smile on his face after his death. There was a werewolf tooth, a shrunken stag antler, the tooth of a Grim, and a white lily petal on the necklace chain. McGonagall presented Harry with the necklace and letter from Remus that was found among his belongings, which Harry mentally promised to read later.

The second casualty had been Ginny Weasley. Beautiful, fiery Ginny Weasley. Several Death Eaters had cornered her and made the mistake of saying they would enjoy killing her, and wishing they would see the look on Harry's face when he found out. They were going to use her death to torture him. Ginny had been so angry she had accidentally freed her magic, which had begun swirling about her and creating illusions. McGonagall, who had gone to help her, swore that the next instant was something that would forever be ingrained in her memory. Ginny's brilliant red hair had darkened to a deep auburn and her eyes had changed from a warm brown to an intense green. She seemed to grow taller, her lanky teenage body filling out into that of a woman who greatly resembled the long dead Lily Evans-Potter. Several other Order members who had come in behind McGonagall said they had seen a man behind the Ginny/Lily, a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes that would flash green. A mix of James Potter and Harry Potter, a mix of father and son. Ginny's magic lashed out at the men surrounding her with such ferocity that it broke through their shield charms like rocks through water. Her magic continued out, destroying anyone with malevolent intent and pushing everyone else down with its sheer force. Some of the Death Eaters were smart enough to Apparate away once they felt the waves, but most thought nothing of it and were killed instantly.

The backlash of Ginny's magic was too much for her body to handle, so it immediately shut down. After the magic had fully receded, all that was left was a lanky redhead with brown eyes lying on the ground, her body already icy with death.

----------------------------------------

**I finally got it up! Sorry for taking so long...my beta is VERY thorough. I love her anyways.  
And you can love her too! WishesAndDreams - check it out (I felt like I was writing a magazine ad for a sec there)**

**Props to HarryPotterRules333 (typical name, much?) for helping as well.**


End file.
